Sypro, Where IS you?
by Erman Bullock
Summary: Where is my childhood hero now, and what has become of it?


Spyro wasn't the most intelligent dragon I had ever met, but he was the stupidest. I still wonder, however, what became of that purple dragon. Had he retired? Had he died and had been replaced by an imposture merely imitating the rapscallion. Because what he was now, that sky lander trap, THAT is not Sypro.

Not amused by the turn of events, I—perhaps the last of the Sypro fans—went out on a quest to found out what happened to the acclaimed fashion model; Because let's be honest, besides breathing fire, his only other useful trait being an extremely handsome man. And its not because I feel an obligation to my fandom, nor to my primal ability to find hunky sypro hunky, but because of my abisions that drove me out that night to the dark streets of down to find answers (and I don't mean dark because particularly dark people hang out here)

"Sypro, Where are thou?" I screamed outside myself, as I had heard from various sources that they had seen a purple thing here- It was a long shot, but it was the last shot I had to find him. It was raining, and it was hard right now.

"…." A shadowy figure loomed over the alleyways, and I didn't mean the race. He shot a sharp piercing red into my retinas

"Sypro, is that you ?" I quivered, slightly afraid of what I would find.

"….no…..not anymore…" The thing said weakly, it appeared to be in a little pain.

Approaching closer, I realized that this was no normal man, but a smaller man. I didn't know what to think, it said that it was once sypro, but even spyro wasn't this small.

I moved in, but it only hid away further into the shadows. I suddenly realized that this must have been its living space. The whole zone was covered in boxes, used and formed together just to create a small but survivable roof to be under in the worst of times. This poor thing must have survived years and years on the trash he could find, and the sorrow in his heart.

"It's alright, no-one is going to heard you…. Anymore…" I whisper comfortably to the small figure.

"…..eee-Eamoooon~, I…I…is that yu?" It could barely speak, and maybe it was best that way. There was no misunderstanding it, this WAS Sypro. I could recgognize his charm anywhere, even if I couldn't clearly see his face. Whatever Sypro had become, it was far more terrifying that I could have ever imagined.

"shhh. Its OK! Yes, its me… Eamon" I said this, but just as I did, Sypro passed out from neglect and malnutrition. I quickly and instinctively stuffed it under my flamboyant short midriff shirt, as best as you could, and dash to my house.

"Great! I now have a dragon that I don't know what to do with, and I haven't even told my wife yet." I sighed, knowing that this was going to be difficult…. but sypro… well… he might as well be worth it. No matter what I thought the situation was, it wasn't going to be nearly as a shock as what was going to be reveiled to me shorted.

I immediately took the famished dragon into the washroom to take a bath. He was stinky and I wasn't going have any of that in MY bed. While taking off his clothes, I realized just how dire his situation really was. There were bruises all over, and scars in placed there shouldn't be. And just went I thought it was bad, it got worst.

Looking at the body, I inspected that my previous observation and assumption was correct, Sypro had somehow been reverted to a younger and more childish state. What was a surprise, however, was the fact that He was now a SHE.

"How did this happen?!" I looked and checked again, only to come up with the same results. "Are you REALLY Sypro…..?" I pondered.

I mean, as are as I know, Sypro had always been a guy, but I had never nessesarily thought if Sypro wanted it to be that way. Perhaps, this was some sort of harmless accident, or a funny prank, but the truth was that I wasn't sure if I could continue to view her in the same light again.

Knowing very well that Sypro was a young child again, but an attractive young women at that. Sypro was no longer the cool and hip teenage magician, now she was a dependent child who was destined to raise and give birth to a family of her own.

Regardless of her future as a women dragon, I knew I had to take care of her as she was too young and too irresponsible to take care of herself. I was going to become Sypro's new father, and she, my daughter. It was only suiting to have her biggest fan raise as a child and into womenhood.

Of course, however, I had another women problem. My wife! I don't think she could accept a child into this household as easily as I could. Whenever I pronounced my issues and oppinions relating to child birth, she was back slap my hand and say: "Fool!"

I proceeded to get Sypro washed, and dressed—some of my older clothes would do for now, and tucked into bed. She never peeped once during the whole ordeal. Never once did I imagine while waking up this morning that I could Sypro's father; and trying to hide it from my wife, no less. Regardless, I was happy to help my hero, even if she is a girl now, she's still the same hunky dragon I remember dreaming about as a child.

My wife and I sleep in separate beds, so Spyros should be good for now as I sleep on the floor. But I am going to have a lot of explaining to do tomorrow…


End file.
